


New School, New Friends

by bud16



Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baking bread, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom, Bathtub, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Beybladers, Boys Kissing, Bread Shop, Dinner, Dressing, Fanart, First Day of School, Floor Sex, Human Alarm Clocks, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Making a new friend, Oral Sex, School, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Tour, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, beyblading, blowjob, homeless, kitchen, sleeping, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Valt Aoi would be starting a new school year, but he would running late.  As he runs to school, he soon bump into boy, who loves beyblading as well as they both become friends & much more.





	New School, New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simmerfun1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmerfun1/gifts).



New School, New Friends @Simmerfun1

It’s the start of a new school year & of course Valt Aoi has overslept as Toko & Nika enters Valt’s room as they leap & landed on Valt. Valt let out a painful groan as he was now awake.

Valt: You two better have a good reason to wake me up like that.

Toko: Man! Have you forget that today is the first day of school.

Nika: Mom told us to wake you up.

Valt: Oh man! I forgot.

Toko: Don’t worry.

Nika: We decided to wake you up early, so you won’t be late for your first day.

Valt: Thanks you guys. If you two don’t mind, I’ll change & be downstairs soon.

Toko & Nika: Okay.

Toko & Nika would leave Valt’s bedroom as Valt change from his pajamas into his regular clothes as he was now ready for school. Valt exit his bedroom as he walk downstairs then into the kitchen where his mom is baking bread.

Valt: Hey mom!

Chiharu: Hey sweetie! Are you ready for your first back to school?

Valt: I sure am.

Chiharu: I hope that you have an excellent first day.

Valt: Me too. I hope that I can make a new friend.

Chiharu: I know that you will.

Valt: Thanks, Mom. Well, I gotta go.

Chiharu: Have fun, honey.

Valt: Oh, I will mom.

Valt left his family’s bread store as he rushes to school. Along the way, he quickly bumps into a boy that’s the same age as him.

Valt: Sorry about that, man.

Kenta: It’s okay. Are you okay?

Valt: I’m fine. Let me introduce myself. My name is Valt Aoi.

Kenta: It’s very nice to meet you, Valt. My name is Kenta Yumiya.

Valt: Nice to meet you, Kenta. I’m guessing that you’re going to the same school as I am.

Kenta: I sure am. I’m new to this town.

Valt: It’s okay, dude. I’ll show you around once school is over.

Kenta: Cool. Let’s hurry up, so we won’t be late.

Valt: Good idea.

Valt & Kenta would jog all the way to the school as they both made it before the bell rang. Valt would head to his homeroom class as he was shock to see that Kenta was still following him. Both Valt & Kenta enter the classroom as the teacher was shock to see that Valt has already met the new transfer student. Once Valt heard that, he couldn’t believe his luck as everyone else was surprise to hear that. Valt & Kenta’s first day of school is going great. It was lunch time as Valt ate his lunch very quickly as Kenta was shock to see how fast Valt can devour his food.

Kenta: Take it easy, Valt. I don’t want to see you choke on your food.

Valt: Sorry about that. I want to go practice my beyblade skills.

Kenta: Wait a minute! You’re a beyblader!?!

Valt: I sure am.

Kenta: You’re not going to believe this, but so am I.

Valt: WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!

Kenta: It’s true.

Kenta would reach into his pocket as he pulls out his partner.

Kenta: Valt, I would like you to meet partner, Sagittario.

Valt: That’s so cool. Do you want to meet my partner?

Kenta: Of course I do.

Valt would reach into his pocket as he pulls out his partner.

Valt: Kenta, meet Valtryek.

Kenta & Valt are amazed at each other’s blades as they chat about them. The bell would ring telling them that lunch was over.

Valt: Dang it. I didn’t get to practice my skills.

Kenta: Don’t you have a beyblade arena at home.

Valt: I sure do. Would you like to come home with me & practice?

Kenta: Absolutely.

Valt: Awesome. Meet me outside the school. First, I’ll give you a quick tour of the town then I’ll take you home & introduce you to my family.

Kenta: Awesome. I’m so glad that you bump into me this morning, Valt.

Valt: Me too.

Valt & Kenta continue to have a great first day of school. Once the final school bell rang, every kid would rush right out of the school as they all head home expect for Kenta. Kenta would wait outside the school as Valt would be the last one to exit the school.

Valt: Hey there. Sorry about that.

Kenta: It’s okay. I’m ready for that tour.

Valt: Okay. I hope that you can keep up.

Kenta: Oh I can.

Valt: Great! Let the quick tour begin.

Valt & Kenta would run from the school as Valt gave a quick tour of the town as their final stop would be Valt’s family bread shop.

Kenta: Wait a minute! Your family owns a bread store.

Valt: We sure do. My mom bakes the bread. Me, Toko & Nika try to help her out.

Kenta: That’s so cool.

Valt & Kenta would enter Valt’s home.

Valt: I’m home.

Toko & Nika would rush downstairs as they were happy to hear Valt’s voice.

Nika: Welcome home, Valt.

Toko: Who’s your new friend?

Valt: Nika. Toko. I want you guys to meet Kenta Yumiya. He’s a new transfer student plus I ran into him this morning on my way to school.

Nika & Toko: Awesome.

Kenta: It’s very nice to meet you two.

Toko: Have you introduced him to mom?

Valt: Not yet. I’m going to right now.

Valt & Kenta would walk into the kitchen as Chiharu would be making bread dough.

Valt: Hey mom! You won’t believe what happen to me.

Chiharu: Oh no. Did you already get into trouble on your first…Oh! Hello. Who is this?

Kenta: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kenta Yumiya & I just transfer to your son’s school plus I have now nowhere to live.

Valt: Wait a minute! You didn’t tell me that at school.

Kenta: I forget to mention that. Sorry.

Chiharu: Wait a minute! You met a new friend already & you didn’t even know that he was homeless.

Valt: I swear mom, I’m telling you the truth.

Chiharu: I believe you, Valt. Where are you staying, Kenta?

Kenta: Just sleeping on the benches on the street.

Chiharu: Unacceptable. You’re going to staying with us & that’s final.

Kenta: You really mean that. I don’t want to cause any trouble.

Chiharu: You’re not causing any trouble at all plus you can sleep with Valt in his bedroom.

Valt: Awesome. Before we practice our beyblade skills, let’s do our homework. That way we can get it done twice as fast.

Kenta: Okay.

Chiharu was shock to hear that Valt is doing his homework with a friend as she felt tears of joy running down his face. Valt & Kenta left the kitchen as they both rush upstairs to Valt’s bedroom as Valt shut the door behind them as they both instantly start working on their homework. After an hour went by, Valt & Kenta had completed their homework as they both exit Valt’s bedroom then slowly walk downstairs as they both head out into the yard where Kenta saw Valt’s beyblade stadium.

Kenta: Wow!

Valt: I know. You ready to practice with me, Kenta?

Kenta: I sure am.

Valt & Kenta would practice over 3 hours straight without any breaks. As the sun sets, Chiharu told the boys that it was time to come in & eat supper. Once Chiharu mention supper, both of their stomachs start growling as they both enter the house. Everyone would sit at the kitchen table as they all ate supper. Once everyone’s stomachs were fully, Valt & Kenta would head upstairs to Valt’s bedroom. Once they were inside, Valt close the door behind as he then lock it for safety reason.

Kenta: Man. That was the best supper I’ve ever had.

Valt: I know.

Kenta: Hey Valt.

Valt: What is it, Kenta?

Kenta: I know this sounds crazy, but would you like to have sex with me?

Valt: You mean it?

Kenta: I sure do.

Valt: Okay. Let’s do it.

Kenta: I’m a little shy, so could you please strip down first.

Valt: Whatever you want, Kenta.

Valt quickly strips out of his clothes, but once he was left his underwear, Kenta would stop him.

Valt: What is it, Kenta?

Kenta: It’s your underwear. Are those teddy bears?

Valt would look confused as he quickly look down at his underwear as he realize that he totally forgot about them as he felt his face turning bright red.

Kenta: What’s wrong, Valt?

Valt: I totally forgot that I had those on today.

Kenta: There’s nothing to be embarrass, Valt. I think your underwear look adorable on you.

Valt: You think so? You’re not saying that to cheer me up?

Kenta: Absolutely not. You definitely look adorably cute in that underwear.

Kenta would walk closer to Valt as he then plant his lips against Valt’s. Valt was very surprise to feel Kenta’s warm soft lips. After a few minutes of kissing, Kenta gently remove his lips as he then drops down to his knees as he was now face to face with Valt’s teddy bear underwear. Kenta smile as he pulls Valt’s underwear down as he reveal Valt’s penis. Valt felt his face getting even redder as he was totally embarrass that Kenta pulled his underwear down & that Kenta looking straight at his penis as Valt quickly step out of his underwear. Kenta would grab Valt’s underwear as he tosses them onto Valt’s bed. Kenta smiled as he wraps his lips around the head of Valt’s penis. Valt gasp as he felt Kenta’s warm soft lips on his penis. Kenta would slowly start sucking away at Valt’s penis. Valt quickly starts moaning as he felt Kenta’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Kenta slowly bobbles his head back & forth as he continues to suck Valt’s penis. Valt is now breathing at a steady pace as he enjoys the feeling on his penis being suck on by his new friend, but Valt moan as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Kenta’s mouth. Kenta tasted Valt’s pre-cum as he sucks more of Valt’s penis. Valt is moaning all over the place as he soon felt his body shaking then he suddenly let out a loud gasp as he squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Kenta’s mouth. Kenta felt the flow of Valt’s boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows all of it. Once Valt was done, Kenta gently remove his lips off of Valt’s penis. Once he no longer felt his penis inside of Kenta’s mouth, Valt quickly drop down to his knees as he’s breathing heavily.

Kenta: Are you alright, Valt?

Valt: I think so. I never experience anything like that before.

Kenta: I’m guessing that it was your first time experiencing a blowjob.

Valt: It sure was & it felt great.

Kenta: I’m glad that I could please you. I was wondering if you could please me.

Valt: Absolutely. I’m guessing that you want me to suck your penis.

Kenta: That’s right.

Valt: Is it alright if I remove your shorts & underwear.

Kenta: Of course you can.

Kenta slowly stood back up onto his feet as Valt unbutton Kenta’s shorts as pull them down to Kenta’s feet. Kenta would step out of his shorts. Valt would grab Kenta’s shorts as he tosses them onto his bed. Once Valt look at Kenta at he was shock to see that Kenta’s underwear matches his hair.

Valt: Hey Kenta.

Kenta: Yeah Valt.

Valt: Why does your underwear match your hair?

Kenta: I don’t know why, but I just like wearing bright green underwear.

Valt: Okay.

Valt would grab a hold of Kenta’s waistband as he gently pulls down Kenta’s underwear all the way down to Kenta’s feet as he reveal Kenta’s penis. Valt couldn’t believe how cute Kenta’s penis is as Kenta steps out of his underwear. Valt would grab Kenta’s underwear & tosses them onto his bed. Kenta felt his face turning red as he couldn’t believe that he’s half naked in front of Valt.

Valt: Aren’t you going to remove your shirt, so you can be naked just like me?

Kenta: Oops! I totally forgot. Sorry about that, Valt.

Valt: It’s okay.

Kenta would remove his shirt as he tosses it onto Valt’s bed. Kenta more embarrass as he was now completely naked in front of Valt. Valt smiled at the sight of Kenta’s penis as he gently wrap his lips around Kenta’s penis. Kenta gasp as he felt Valt’s warm soft lips on his penis. Valt slowly start sucking on Kenta’s penis as he bobbles his head back & forth. Kenta is gasping very deeply as he felt Valt’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Valt couldn’t believe how warm & soft Kenta’s penis is as he continues to suck more of it into his mouth. Kenta continues his steady breathing, but he soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Valt. Valt was surprise to taste Kenta’s pre-cum as wrap his lips even tighter around Kenta’s penis. Kenta let out a bigger gasp as he shock to feel how tight Valt’s lips are around his penis as Valt continues to suck Kenta’s penis. Kenta felt his body shaking as he try to keep himself standing as he’s enduring a serious amount of pleasure from Valt’s warm hot mouth, but the pleasure finally overwhelm him as Kenta moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Valt’s mouth. Once Kenta was done, Valt gently remove his lips off of Kenta’s penis. Once he no longer felt his penis inside of Valt’s mouth, Kenta quickly drop down to his knees as he took deep long breaths.

Valt: You okay, Kenta?

Kenta: I think so. I now know how you felt when I suck your penis.

Valt: And I now know who awesome you felt when you suck my penis.

Kenta: I’m glad that we’re doing this together.

Valt: Same here.

Kenta: There’s one other thing that we haven’t tried, but I don’t know if you want to do it.

Valt: Of course I do. As long I do it with you, Kenta.

Kenta: Thanks Valt. The only other thing that we haven’t done is pounding each other.

Valt: Wait a minute! How do we do that?

Kenta: I would have to slide my penis right through your anus, Valt. That’s how boys have sex with each other.

Valt: Okay. Let’s do it.

Kenta: Are you sure. It will be painful.

Valt: I’m willing to do it if you are.

Kenta: Okay Valt. I’ll do it with you.

Valt: Awesome.

Valt & Kenta quickly move themselves around as Valt is now sitting on his bedroom floor with his legs spread wide open as Kenta quickly got into a squatting position as he places his hands onto Valt’s shoulder. Kenta took a deep breath as he lowers his body down onto Valt. Kenta gasp as he felt the tip of Valt’s penis touching his anus. Kenta look directly into Valt’s eyes as he quickly kisses him. Valt was caught off guard as he didn’t expect Kenta to kiss him. Once he felt his lips were firmly onto Valt’s, Kenta his eyes as he rams himself down onto Valt’s penis. Kenta whimper & moan as he could feel his anus being ripped apart then Kenta suddenly let out a loud into Valt’s mouth as he felt his anus sliding right on down onto Valt’s penis. Valt deeply moan into Kenta’s mouth as he felt his penis sliding into Kenta’s body. Kenta slowly open his eyes as he stares directly into Valt’s eyes. Kenta never took his eyes off of Valt as he slowly start bouncing up & down on Valt’s penis. While Valt moans deeply into Kenta’s mouth as he enjoys feeling Kenta bouncing up & down on his penis. Both Kenta & Valt soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths then Valt gasp into Kenta’s mouth as he felt his penis dripping some pre-cum into Kenta. Kenta gasp into Valt’s mouth as he felt Valt’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & Kenta’s anus sealed its entrance with Valt’s penis still inside. Valt whimper into Kenta’s mouth as he felt Kenta’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as Kenta continues to bounce. Kenta saw how much pain Valt was in as he bounces as fast as possible, so he can force Valt to release his orgasm. Valt continues to moan louder & louder into Kenta’s mouth until his penis couldn’t handle anymore of Kenta’s anus as he Valt deeply moan into Kenta’s mouth as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum inside of Kenta. Kenta stops bouncing on Valt’s penis as he felt the flow of Valt’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Kenta to squirt his white hot gooey cum all over Valt’s stomach & chest. Valt gasp into Kenta’s mouth as he felt Kenta’s boy milk hitting his body. Once they both were, Kenta remain squatting with Valt’s penis inside his body, but slowly pull his lips away from Valt’s.

Kenta: You okay, Valt?

Valt: I think so. I can’t believe that you squirt your boy milk all over me.

Kenta: Sorry about that.

Valt: It’s okay.

Kenta would wrap his arms around Valt’s neck as Kenta fell backwards as he causes Valt to be on top of him.

Valt: What are you doing, Kenta?

Kenta: Preparing myself for another pounding.

Valt: Wait a minute! I just came inside of you & you want me to pound.

Kenta: That’s right. Could you please do this for me, Valt?

Valt: Alright. I’ll do this, but promise that you’ll give me an unforgettable pounding.

Kenta: Of course I will.

Valt slowly adjust himself as he lies completely on top of Kenta’s body then slowly plants his lips onto Kenta’s. Kenta was very surprise to feel Valt’s entire body on top of his while also feeling Valt’s warm soft lips. Valt slowly thrusts himself into Kenta as he felt his penis sliding even deeper into Kenta. Kenta moans deep into Valt’s mouth as he felt Valt’s penis moving deeper into his body. Valt was shock as he couldn’t believe how easily his penis is sliding inside of Kenta. Kenta continues to moan as he enjoying feeling Valt’s wet gooey cum covered penis inside his body. Valt gasp into Kenta’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Kenta. Kenta whimper into Valt’s mouth as he felt Valt’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus wrap itself around Valt’s penis. Valt gasp into Kenta’s mouth as he felt Kenta’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound Kenta. Kenta moans even louder into Valt’s mouth as he felt Valt’s penis a whole lot deeper into his body. Valt stare into Kenta’s eyes as he continues to hump until the heat finally overwhelm him as Valt deeply moan into Kenta’s mouth as he violently fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Kenta. Kenta moan on the top of his lungs inside of Valt’s mouth as he felt the flow of Valt’s boy milk entering his body. Kenta couldn’t handle anymore of Valt’s hot boy milk inside his body as he screams on the top of his lungs inside of Valt’s mouth as he gushes his white hot gooey cum in between his & Valt’s body. Once they both done, Valt slowly pull his lips off of Kenta’s as he rest his head on Kenta’s shoulder as they both pass out. While they’re resting, Valt’s penis shrank as it slowly slide right out of Kenta’s anus then the rest of Valt’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out Kenta’s anus as it leak onto Valt’s bedroom floor. Once they both wake up as Valt got off of Kenta’s body as he stood back up onto his feet. Once Valt was up, he was shock to see the massive amount of boy milk he had squirted into Kenta.

Valt: Hey Kenta, are you alright?

Kenta: I’m fine. Thank you for asking.

Valt: You’re welcome. Once I got back up onto my feet, I was shock to see the massive amount of boy milk that I squirted into you.

Kenta: You sure can squirt a lot.

Valt: I guess so, but I’m wondering how much boy milk you can squirt into me.

Kenta: Are you telling me that you’re ready for me to pound you?

Valt: I guess I am.

Kenta: If you’re ready please get down onto your hands & knees, so I can pound that sweet hot butt of yours.

Valt nod his head as he quickly got down onto his hands & knees. Kenta move around as he now on his knees as he saw Valt’s cute hot anus. Kenta quickly positions his penis right at Valt’s anus. Valt gasp as he felt the tip of Kenta’s penis touching his anus. Kenta then place his hands onto Valt’s hips as he took a deep breath as he slowly thrust himself into Valt. Valt is moaning as he felt Kenta’s penis trying to rip right through his anus then let out a loud gasp as he felt Kenta’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it slides into his body. Valt is breathing a bit heavily as he was shock to feel Kenta’s penis inside his body. Kenta grip his hands tightly onto Valt’s hips as he starts thrusting himself into Valt while ramming his penis deep inside of Valt. Valt would let out breathtaking gasps with every thrust that Kenta gives. Kenta couldn’t believe how tight Valt is as he continues to pound him. Valt is now breathing at a steady pace as he enjoys being pounded by Kenta. Once Kenta has found his rhythm, he soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Valt. Valt gasp as he felt Kenta’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly close its entrance with Kenta’s penis still inside. Kenta gasp as he felt Valt’s anus squeezing his penis as he continues to pound Valt. Valt is breathing harder & harder as he’s feeling Kenta’s thrusting getting harder & harder. Kenta is burning up as he’s using every ounce of energy that he got left to pound Valt, but the sexual heat got to Kenta as he moans on the top of his lungs as he release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Valt. Valt gasp as he felt the flow of Kenta’s boy milk entering his body as it triggers him to moan & squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his bedroom floor. Once they both were done, Kenta loosen his grip on Valt’s hips as he gently remove his hands from there then slowly pulls his penis right out of Valt’s anus. Valt gasp as he no longer felt Kenta’s penis inside of his body, but he quickly moans as he felt Kenta’s boy milk oozing right out of his anus as it leak onto Valt’s bedroom floor. Kenta was surprise to see how fast his boy milk is oozing out of Valt. Both boys felt drained when Chiharu knock on Valt’s door.

Chiharu: Okay, boys. It’s take to take a bath then it’s off to bed.

Valt & Kenta slowly got back up onto their feet as they look at each other & smile.

Valt: Would you like to bathe with me?

Kenta: I thought you never ask.

Valt & Kenta would gather up their clothes as they both exit Valt’s bedroom as they enter the bathroom. Once inside the boys handed Chiharu their dirty clothes as they both hop into the tub as they both moan to the pleasure of feeling hot warm water on their bodies as the warm hot water help wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. After an hour in the tub, both boys slowly step out of the tub as they both help dry each other off. Once they both were squeaky clean & dry, they both wrap their towels around their waist as they both head back to Valt’s bedroom. Once there, they both remove their towels as they both hop into Valt’s bed in the nude as they both snuggle up against each other.

Kenta: Hey Valt.

Valt: Yeah Kenta.

Kenta: I’m glad that I’m staying where if you. It feels like you’re my new big brother.

Valt: And I feel like you’re my new little brother.

Valt & Kenta smile at each other as they both kiss each other on the lips as they both slowly feel asleep.


End file.
